Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 134
"For Synchro's Sake", known as "Road of Ruin! A Future Favored by Synchro Summon" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred thirty fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Summary Present Crow has just Synchro Summoned "Black-Winged Dragon" and lost to Jakob, who is surprised that someone would sacrifice themself to Summon a Synchro Monster. Crow explains the loss was for the sake of the team. He and his friends aren't selfish like Jakob had thought humans were, Crow says, and they share thoughts and fight as one; That is what they call bonds. Crow exits the circuit, leaving the rest to Yusei. Bruno and Akiza give Yusei some encouragement before he leaves. Yusei nods and asks them to take care of Jack and Crow. With Team 5D's down to their last duelist, the MC says that the World Racing Grand Prix final is reaching its climax. Jakob doesn't know why Crow left Yusei his Synchro Monster. He says that since it's a Synchro Monster it will just become food for "Meklord Emperor Granel" and Yusei will be sent to Hell. Lester mocks Crow's move, calling it foolish, but Primo advises Jakob to ignore him and focus on Yusei. He feels Yusei is the real threat, although Lester thinks he's overestimating him. At Team 5D's station, Akiza asks why Crow Summoned "Black-Winged Dragon". Bruno isn't sure after what happened to "Red Nova Dragon". He worries that if "Black-Winged Dragon" is likewise absorbed by a "Meklord Emperor", it will all be over. Crow is now placed in an infirmary with Jack. Stephanie, Carly and Mina worry over Jack's bed, leaving Trudge with Crow, who hopes and begs for Yusei will to use the card well. At the Duel, Yusei knows why Crow left "Black-Winged Dragon" to him; Throughout all the hardship they experienced in the World Racing Grand Prix, they didn't fight with their individual Decks, they fought using three Decks. He calls for Jakob to bring it on and the Duel commences. Yusei has 4000 Life Points, while Jakob has 12000. Yusei begins his turn and both players SPC goes up to 4. Yusei Summons "Wave Wall" in Defense Mode, Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. He looks at "Black-Winged Dragon" and promises that Crow can count on him. Jakob comments that even though his opponent's knows the path of their destruction, they still think they can win with Synchro Monsters. He calls them pitiful and prepares to make them disappear. Jakob begins his turn and both players SPC rises to 5. He plans to feed "Black-Winged Dragon" into "Granel", who already has 15500 ATK. Bruno worries that if "Granel" inflicts its Piercing damage, Yusei will lose. "Granel" attacks "Black-Winged Dragon", but Yusei activates the effect of "Wave Wall". Since he controls a Synchro Monster, he is able to negate the attack. Team 5D's get excited. Since "Granel" is five monsters being treated as one, it can only attack once and Yusei is able to negate one attack per turn. Lester says that it's not bad and Primo expected at least that much from Yusei. Since his "Meklord Emperor" monster didn't destroy the monster it attacked by battle, Jakob activates "Attack Cannon" Releasing "Granel Attack" to destroy "Black-Winged Dragon". Yusei tells Crow that he can rest at ease and activates "Shadow Impulse", which is another card Crow left on the field for him. He is able to Summon a Synchro Monster from his Extra Deck with the same Level and Type as the Synchro Monster just destroyed, but its ATK becomes 0 and its effects are negated. He chooses "Stardust Dragon". Team 5D's cheer and Bruno suspects that Yusei is going to evolve it into "Shooting Star Dragon". Jakob says not to get too conceited for surviving the attack, his bonds are to be destroyed by "Granel" anyway. Regardless of how much it struggles, an ant cannot defeat an elephant, he adds. He elaborates that an elephant will not recognize a small existence like an ant passing by and Team New World are the elephants trying to change history, while Team 5D's are just ants who can do nothing but pass by. Jakob revives the left arm of "Granel" in a more powerful form, by Summoning "Granel Attack 3". Since he has 4 Speed Counters, Jakob activates "Speed Spell - Silent Burn" which inflicts 300 damage to his opponent for each of his monsters that didn't attack. He inflicts 1200 damage to Yusei, telling him to feel the power of an elephant. Yusei swerves for a moment and regains control with his Life Points down to 2800. Had Yusei crashed there, Jakob says that he would have spared himself further pain that awaits him. Jakob Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Yusei refuses to give up against them trying to change history and vows to keep fighting no matter what. This is all foolishness as far as Jakob is concerned. There is no hope for Yusei, he believes and plans to show Yusei what the future is like. The infinity symbol on Jakob's mouth cover lights up and a larger infinity symbol appears in the sky. The Signers' Marks of the Dragon all light up too. Lester and Primo are surprised that Jakob is showing them this and Primo orders him to stop. In the dub, Lester asks what's happening, and Primo says that "Jakob is about to enlighten them!" Future visions The symbol in the sky activates and Team 5D's consciousnesses are transported to another world. The group wonder where they are and Yusei explains that he has seen the scene in this wormhole before. They look below themselves and see Duel Monsters sealed in stone slabs in a red wasteland below them. Jack thinks it looks like a graveyard. Bruno stares at the scene in shock before shadowing his eyes, apparently realizing something. Suddenly Akiza spots the rings from the center New Domino's bridge network. Stunned, Yusei tries to convince himself that this is a lie. Primo, Jakob and Lester then appear before them and Jakob explains that they shall be shown the truth of the future. Yusei asks if this is the future of New Domino. Jakob informs him that it all began with Synchro Summons and the scenery changes to a few years previous. This time the city is brighter and in working order. There are a number of floating structures above the city. A number of Turbo Duelists and shown on a road all Synchro Summoning. In an arena for ground dueling, a hologram of a cowgirl holds up "Naturia Gaodrake", while other duelists all around her raise their Synchro Monsters too. Both the world and dueling have evolved and people became more obsessed with dueling, Jakob narrates. Synchro Summoning even became a symbol for this town, he says and Duel Academy is shown, where a teacher is explaining Synchro Summoning by pointing to a projection showing "Plaguespreader Zombie" and "Marauding Captain" being used to Synchro Summon "Ally of Justice Catastor". At this time, Duel Runners and Synchro Summons grew rapidly, both of which were linked with Ener-D. The Ener-D's rotation speed continually increased as the world evolved, but the evolution was too quick. 5Dx134 Prosperous bridge.jpg | The bridge network in the future prior to its destruction. 5Dx134 Cowgirl.jpg | Everyone Synchro Summoning. 5Dx134 Teaching.jpg | Synchro Summoning being taught at school. Lester laughs that the evolution was indeed incredible and keeps laughing, until Primo tells him to shut up. In the dub, after Jakob explains about the evolution of humanity, Lester laughs and says "That's right! but there was a steep price to pay! and guess who paid it?!" and keeps laughing, until Primo responds, "We did!". Lester then wails in terror as an army of Meklord Emperors appear. The people in the city all look up in surprise, but the Meklord Emperors then start attacking and destroy the city. Leo points below to where Lester is visible, running with his mother and father. The present day Lester says that is his memory of this age. Below Lester and his parents are struck by a blast from one of the emperors. Lester survives, but his parents are killed. This part was edited out in the dub, and Lester only alludes to that day "being the end of his childhood". The scenery changes slightly and Primo says that this is his memory. The memory Primo is with a girl inside a destroyed building, both of them armed. After a Meklord Emperor Granel passes, they both shoot at it, doing some damage. They look at each other in triumph, but then the building is shot at and the girl is killed. As Primo cries out loud, the Meklord Emperor appears in front of him and he shoots at it in anger. Team 5D's watch in horror. The greed of humanity had finally reached its peak, Jakob explains, and at that time the Ener-D suddenly became uncontrollable as it reacted to the greed. The Ener-D went berserk and caused explosions all across the world. Yusei accuses Jakob of lying as he refuses to believe Ener-D would go berserk again. Jakob angrily insists that he is telling the truth and shows his memory of the world he considers to have been destroyed by humanity's foolishness. The scenery shifts to Jakob in the destroyed world, who is dressed in rags and walking through the destroyed city, devoid of any other people. Present day Jakob says that he was the chosen one, although he didn't know if it was through luck or misfortune. As the only survivor, he wandered around, but nobody could hear his voice. Pastlester.jpg | Lester with his parents. Pastprimo.jpg | Primo and a girl battling the Meklord Emperor. 5Dx135 Lonely Aporia.jpg | Jakob as a lonely survivor. Team 5D's look at the destroyed world and think "This is our future", before being transported back to the present. Present Yusei continues the Duel, wondering if Synchro Summoning will really lead to that world. He decides not to believe it, causing Jakob to ask if he is trying to escape fate. Yusei accuses Jakob of lying about Synchro Summoning causing that future. This kind of ignorance is what led to the destruction, Jakob comments, but Yusei is convinced that they can decide the fate of the future themselves. Yusei begins his turn and both players SPC goes up to 6. Yusei Summons "Mono Synchron" and uses its effect to change the Level of "Wave Wall" to 1. Yusei tunes "Wave Wall" to "Mono Synchron" and chants "Clustering hopes will open the new speed's horizon. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! The power of hope, Synchro Tuner, 'Formula Synchron'." as he Synchro Summons "Formula Synchron". He believes that their bonds will open the path to a better future and uses his Clear Mind as he tunes "Stardust Dragon" with "Formula Synchron" and chants "Clustering dreams and hopes will open the door onto evolution. Become the path its light shines upon. Accel Synchro! Be born 'Shooting Star Dragon'" as he Accel Synchro Summons "Shooting Star Dragon". Yusei activates the effect of "Shooting Star Dragon". He can check the top 5 cards on his Deck, shuffle it and "Shooting Star Dragon" can attack once for each Tuner monster among the 5. He absorbs the other Signers' brithmarks, forming the complete Mark of the Dragon on his back. The cards Yusei reveals are "Drill Synchron", "Debris Dragon", "Nitro Synchron", "Quickdraw Synchron" and "Effect Veiler", all of which are Tuner monsters, allowing "Shooting Star Dragon" to attack 5 times. Using its "Stardust Mirage" attack "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks "Granel Attack 3", but Jakob uses the effect of "Granel Guard" to redirect the attack to the equipped "Red Nova Dragon". "Red Nova Dragon" has 3500 ATK, while "Shooting Star Dragon" has only 3300, but Yusei uses "Synchro Striker Unit" to raise it to 4300. Due to the effect of "Granel Carrier", Jakob is able to prevent "Red Nova Dragon" from being destroyed once. But Jakob still takes damage, so his Life Points are lowered to 11200 and the ATK of "Meklord Emperor Granel" becomes 14700. "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks "Red Nova Dragon" a second time, destroying it. Both Jakob's Life Points and the ATK of "Granel" are at 10400 now. "Shooting Star Dragon" proceeds to attack "Granel Attack 3", "Granel Top", dropping Jakob's Life Points to 7900 and 4100 respectively. Finally "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks "Meklord Emperor Granel Infinity", destroying it along with "Granel Guard" and "Granel Carrier", leaving Jakob with 3900 Life Points. Yusei Sets 2 cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. The effect of "Synchro Strike Unit" causes "Shooting Star Dragon" to lose 800 ATK, lowering it to 3500. Yusei speeds ahead, so that his Duel Runner is beside Jakob's and explains that this is their power towards the future; Synchro Summon and Accel Synchro Summon have stopped Yliaster's ambition. Jakob asks if Yusei is sure he wants to see his future that badly. Thanks to Yusei his field is now reduced to a burnt land. This reminds Yusei of the wasteland in the vision of the future. Jakob says not to worry and is joined by Lester and Primo as he says "Aporia will fix that". Yusei repeats "Aporia?", wondering what this is. Jakob explains that he, Lester and Primo are three beings that strive towards justice and bring hope into this world and the time has come for them to become one. The infinity symbol over his mouth glows, followed by a larger one lighting-up in the sky and then the ones over Lester and Primo's eyes. Jakob is ejected from his Duel Runner and flies towards the infinity symbol in the sky. He is joined by Lester and Primo, who compliments Jakob and comments that he has finally gotten another chance to settle things with Yusei. Lester and Primo's bodies merge into Jakob's. His face now bears the three infinity symbols' from Jakob's mouth, Primo's right eye and Lester's left eye. The three join to form a mask and the body changes form. The mask disappears once the transformation is complete. Yusei looks up in surprise and asks what's happening. The combination of the three opens his eyes and identifies himself as Aporia. Featured Duel: Yusei Fudo vs. Jakob :... Continued from the previous episode. Turn 15: Yusei Fudo Yusei's hand contains "Wave Wall", "Synchro Striker Unit", "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", "Wasteland Tornado", and "Salvagent". Yusei draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 3 → 4; Jakob's SPC: 3 → 4). He then Normal Summons "Wave Wall" ( 4/0/2000) in Defense Position and Sets two cards. Turn 16: Jakob Jakob draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 4 → 5; Jakob's SPC: 4 → 5). "Meklord Emperor Granel" attacks "Black-Winged Dragon". Jakob intends to activate the effect of "Granel Attack" to equip "Black-Winged Dragon" to "Meklord Emperor Granel" once "Black-Winged Dragon" is destroyed in battle, but Yusei activates the effect of "Wave Wall" to negate the attack. Jakob activates his face-down "Attack Cannon" to send "Granel Attack" to the Graveyard and destroy "Black-Winged Dragon". Yusei then activates his face-down "Shadow Impulse" to Special Summon "Stardust Dragon" in Attack Position with its ATK 0 and its effects negated ( 8/2500 → 0/2000). Jakob Normal Summons "Granel Attack 3" ( 3/1800/0) in Attack Position. He then activates "Speed Spell - Silent Burn" to inflict 1200 damage to Yusei (300 damage for each monster Jakob controls that didn't attack this turn) (Yusei 4000 → 2800). Jakob Sets a card. Turn 17: Yusei Fudo Yusei's hand contains "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", "Wasteland Tornado", and "Salvagent". Yusei draws "Mono Synchron". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Yusei's SPC: 5 → 6; Jakob's SPC: 5 → 6). Yusei Normal Summons "Mono Synchron" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. Yusei then tunes "Wave Wall" with "Mono Synchron" in order to perform a Synchro Summon. Yusei then activates the effect of "Mono Synchron" to make the Level of "Wave Wall" 1 ("Wave Wall": 4 → 1). Yusei then tunes his two monsters together in order to Synchro Summon "Formula Synchron" ( 2/200/1500) in Attack Position. Yusei then tunes "Stardust Dragon" with "Formula Synchron" in order to Accel Synchro Summon "Shooting Star Dragon" ( 10/3300/2500) in Attack Position. Yusei activates the first effect of "Shooting Star Dragon" to reveal the top five cards of his Deck and allow "Shooting Star Dragon" one attack for each Tuner Monster he finds. Yusei finds "Drill Synchron", "Debris Dragon", "Nitro Synchron", "Quickdraw Synchron", and "Effect Veiler", so "Shooting Star Dragon" can attack five times this turn. "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks "Granel Attack 3", but Jakob uses the effect of "Granel Guard" to treat "Red Nova Dragon" as an Attack Position monster in his Spell & Trap Card Zone ( 10/3500/3000) and redirect the attack to it instead. Yusei activates his face-down "Synchro Striker Unit", equipping it to "Shooting Star Dragon" and increasing the ATK of "Shooting Star Dragon" by 1000 ("Shooting Star Dragon": 3300 → 4300/2500). Jakob uses the effect of "Granel Carrier" to prevent "Red Nova Dragon" from being destroyed (Jakob 12000 → 11200) ("Meklord Emperor Granel": 15500 → 14700/0). "Red Nova Dragon" then becomes an Equip Card again. "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks "Granel Attack 3" again, but Jakob uses the effect of "Granel Guard" to treat "Red Nova Dragon" as an Attack Position monster in his Spell & Trap Card Zone ( 10/3500/3000) and redirect the attack to it instead. "Shooting Star Dragon" destroys "Red Nova Dragon" (Jakob 11200 → 10400) ("Meklord Emperor Granel": 14700 → 10400/0). "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks and destroys "Granel Attack 3" and "Granel Top" (Jakob 10400 → 7900 → 4100) ("Meklord Emperor Granel": 10400 → 7900 → 4100/0). "Shooting Star Dragon" attacks and destroys "Meklord Emperor Granel" (Jakob 4100 → 3900). Since "Meklord Emperor Granel" is no longer on the field, "Granel Guard" and "Granel Carrier" are destroyed. Yusei Sets two cards. On Yusei's End Phase, "Shooting Star Dragon" loses 800 ATK due to the last effect of "Synchro Striker Unit" ("Shooting Star Dragon": 4300 → 3500/2500). At this point Jakob, Lester, and Primo merge together to form Aporia. * Continued next episode... Differences in adaptations * Scenes of Aporia's parents getting blown up and killed by Meklord Emperor Granel are cut in the English dub. * A hologram of a woman has her stomach and cleavage covered. * In the scenes of Aporia along with his girlfriend, their weapons are edited for more toyish/futuristic apperances. * In the English version, When Yusei is reminded of the teams they defeated in the WRGP, Team Taiyo's members are shown, despite them not appearing in the dub at all nor being mentioned. Team Ragnarok isn't shown, although they were the main WRGP Rivals and had the most connection to Team 5D's. * Again, like the previous episodes that featured Shooting Star Dragon the song Clear Mind (song) is replaced by standard music provided by the dub. * In the dub, Yusei told Jakob that the future that he spoke of was not certain. Jakob then said it was not only certain, but Yusei's actions had helped usher the apocalypse along. Mistakes * When Yusei activates "Synchro Striker Unit" in the Japanese version, he calls it a Continuous Trap Card. Although there is no icon on the card, making it a Normal Trap Card. * The "Shadow Impulse" card explanation added to the English version includes "Crimson Mefist", which is not the same Type as "Black-Winged Dragon". * In the English version, after the first attack from "Shooting Star Dragon", the ATK of "Meklord Emperor Granel" is shown to decrease from 15,000 instead of 15,500. Featured cards The following cards were used in this episodes. Cards which debuted here are in italics. Notes